


[podfic] The Intriguing Arrival of a Dispatch of Most Shocking and Questionable Nature, Author Unknown

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: The Most Earnest Report Regarding Deliciously Deviant Devils, Acutely Admirable Americans and the Increasingly Inadvisable Intimacies Between Them [podfics] [2]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, Fallen London, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to his lodgings following a fruitful day on Watchmaker's Hill, our American Gentleman is greeted by a lady, a meal, and a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Intriguing Arrival of a Dispatch of Most Shocking and Questionable Nature, Author Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Intriguing Arrival of a Dispatch of Most Shocking and Questionable Nature, Author Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331985) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/dxhdymgdde2l1na/marvel-ebz%202%20The%20Intriguing%20Arrival%20of%20a%20Dispatch.mp3?dl=0) (16.3 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:17:52


End file.
